


Unspoken Romeo and Juliet

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Loving A Racer [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Friar Lawerence, Juliet!Jesse, Love, M/M, POV Outsider, Romeo and Juliet References, Romeo!Johnny Tran, Slash, juliet - Freeform, romeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: An on looker noticed something no one ever did.





	

Title: Unspoken Romeo and Juliet

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Fast and Furious

Series: Loving A Racer

Pairings: Jesse/Johnny Tran, Dom/Brian

Characters: Jesse, Johnny Tran, Dominic Toretto, Mia Toretto, Leon, Letty, and Vince.

Summary: An on looker noticed something no one ever did.

Disclaimer: Fast and Furious is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

They love each other.

No one noticed but me, and oh boy did I notice it all.

It seemed strange whenever they came in contact but it seemed to fit them. No one ever noticed them but me, and secretly that made me feel as if I was the only one allowed to be graced with it. Every day it's the same they're friends and family members surround them but no one truly catching it, like me.

* * *

Jesse.

His nothing special truly.

He's average height for an man of his age with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. It guess that's what made him special. His blue eyes shined when talking about something he loved usually his family or cars. His dirty blond hair that was alway covered with an hat or bandana which gave him a rugged look.

* * *

Dominic kept him close to him.

He was the youngest of the group, the baby of them all. Toretto glared at anyone and everyone who looked at him. His big muscle daring someone to apprach but none ever did.

The newest dirty blond, Brian always seemed to be mothering or scowling them. He was known as Snowman for his cruel attitude and nonchalant behavior but he was a true joy, just never cross him or his family. 

* * *

Dominic seemed like the father of the group and Brian was the mother. The rest; Mia, Letty, Leon and Vincent acted like the big brothers and sisters of the bunch.

* * *

Mia, Dominic's baby sister was the only one would was innocent in it all. She held clean hands only guilty of being born with the wrong family. However don't let that fool you she was an Toretto to the bone.

Vince, he confused everyone he didn't seem like the type to follow instructions well but he did. Dominic and Brian seemed like the only ones who could order the man to do something without question.

Letty, oh Letty the former flame of Dom but that didn't stop the bombshell woman. She held her own with the men, maybe better than anyone else especially when she raced. Letty never backed down standing up for everyone in the family and knocking down anyone who went against them.

That left Leon, calm and peaceful Leon. He was the peacemaker of the group, always standing behind watching stopping anything that could end bad. He would be the one to settle everything if Dominic and Brian couldn't.

* * *

They were an unique bunch in their own right but Jesse was more.

The more you watched him the more complicated he came. He seemed so innocent but I knew it was far from that. He would wait when everyone was busy before he disappeared. His thin body moved slowly through the crowd until he reached his destination.

* * *

Johnny Tran.

Now, Johnny Tran was a rather interesting person.

His ink black hair which always had the sides slightly slicked back with the top perfectly messy. His dark brown almost black eyes pierced through everything. His face never showing any emotion until he caught sight of Jesse.

Yet again I felt like I was watching an show directly for me.

Johnny's eyes would scan the crowd until the landed directly on Jesse. Jesse who simply raised an blond eyebrow which Tran chuckled at. To me, it seems as if that had they're own language to communicate, an language only they would know the words to.

As the night went on and more cars arrived. I kept my eyes watching them. Jesse slowly moved towards other cars trying to look excited.

No one questioned him, knowing he was the baby of Dominic Toretto & Brian O'Conner. Both men could ruin your life within minutes with they're shared connections and private ones.

It was an known fact that Carter Vernon was still in Brian's debt.

Jesse would keep moving until he reached the third car from Johnny Tran. Johnny would watch him carefully, glaring at another who moved to close to him. Suddenly Jesse would look up and their eyes would lock and I knew it, right then I knew they love another.

The love that traveled through that eye sight told me and anyone else who watched the truth. Jesse slowly withdrew his eyes away before smiling down at the engine before moving back. He returned back to the side of Dominic and Brian without anyone noticing. Johnny watched him go before he turned away towards his cousin, ordering him to do something.

* * *

Suddenly his eyes are on me with an unreadable expression almost as if he knew I was watching the whole time. He looked back at Jesse before locking eyes again with me. Nodding I moved back towards my group of friend. He trusted me with his secret, I finally knew why I always watched them. 

They were Romeo and Juliet and I was Friar Lawrence.

I would take they're love to my grave.


End file.
